Mystery meets Mystic
by WaterSpirit92
Summary: Martin, Diana, and Java are about to set off on a new set of mission, but with a new team member? Who is this person, what are they hiding! I don't own Martin Mystery! Only the plot, characters, etc.
1. Character Info

Martin Mystery

Mystery Meets Mystic

My Characters

Faye Lynn

Age:17

Height:5'6

Weight:118lbs

Personality:Faye is usally laid back, but can be serious when the situastion calls for it.

She is loyal to her friends and family, so if anyone tries to mess with them; they will have to go through her first. Faye can have a bit of mischievous side to her, but only now and then.

Apperance: Slender figure with black hair mid shoulder, amber eyes sometimes hidden behind glasses. Main Outfit is a gray tank top under a mid sleeve blue shirt, brown khaki pants, gray and white sneakers. Brown messenger bag that is a magic satchel that holds inifinte amount of objects from ordinary items to magical items. A clear quartz crystal pendent necklace.

Occupation: Part time employee at Haven Bookshop, paranormal investigator and mystic.

Rose Lynn

Age:29

Height:5'8

Weight:131lbs

Personality: Rose is like a mother figure to Faye, and to her patrons. Rose can be stubborn about a few things, but only rarely happens. She can have a bit of a wicked sense of humor at time, but only if you deserve it.

Appearance: Light tan skin with a few freckles across her cheeks, brown eye's, brown hair that reaches about to mid-back usually in a bun or ponytail, slim figure.

Main Outfit: A white button up shirt, the sleeve's to the elbows, with a light gray vest over it, brown capris, and light brown shoes.

Powers: Omnilingualism

Able to read, and speak dead language's as well write in them, but only to a certain degree.

Summoning Magic: Can summon anything that comes to mind, but only if she seen it before.

Occupation: Owner of Haven Bookshop, and is Faye Aunt


	2. Chapter 1

Mystery meets Mystic

Chap.1

* * *

I do not own Martian Mystery, it belongs to its creator's. But I do own Faye, Rose and along with a few other characters. With that out of the way! Please enjoy the story! Also please no flames!

* * *

(Third POV)

-Unknown Location-

Two figure's hidden by shadows are having a meeting. The first shadow figured asks "Are you ready to meet your new teammates?" The second figure replies "Yes, but we need to see if we are able to work as a team first." The first figure nods their head, and says "Of course, but l hope you will work together very well." Second figure laughed softly to themselves,and says "Let's hope so; M.O.M" The first figure step into the light to reveal a women who looked; maybe in her mid thirty's with a slender figure with fair skin, a black pixie haircut, purple lipstick, aqua-green eye's, a little black dot on her right upper lip. Her outfit was a white scientist lab coat; with white pants, and white boots. She smile at the second figure, and say's " Let's get ready then, Faye." The second steps into the to reveal a young woman who looked about the age of sixteen, or seventeen years old; with a slender figure, black hair mid shoulder length, amber eye's that are hidden behind glasses. Her outfit is a gray tank top under a mid sleeve blue shirt, brown khaki pants, gray and white sneakers. Around her neck was a clear quartz crystal pendent necklace. Faye smile's, and said " Right, M.O.M" A blue ring about six foot tall portal appeared to see a bedroom. That looked like a average teen girl bedroom, but clean. Faye walked through the portal into the bedroom, and looks back at M.O.M, and say's " I'll see you in a while M.O.M" M.O.M nods her head, and replies " I'll be waiting for you." The portal closes, and leaves nothing behind; Faye lets out a small sigh, and mumbles to herself "I hope we can get along." A soft knock on her bedroom door catches her attention ; Faye calls out " Come In" The door opens slightly enough for a woman who appeared to be in her late twenties, or early thirties years old; she has light tan skin with a few freckles across her checks.

Her brown hair was up in a bun, she was wearing a white button up shirt with a pair of brown capris, also was wearing white socks. Faye ask's "Hey Aunt Rose, what's up?" Rose steps into the room, and walks over to Faye while saying "Just wondering if your nervous for your first day is all." Faye shrugs her shoulders a bit, and say's " I'm a little nervous, but I'm more worried about meeting my new team mates." Rose frowns a little, and asking "Why? I'm sure they will like you." Faye gives a small smile, while saying " I just hope we can work together is all." Rose place her hands on Faye's shoulders, and said in a gentle, but firm tone " You are good person Faye. They should be counting themselves lucky to have you on their team." Faye nods her head slightly, and say's "I know that, but I can't help but worry you know." Rose wraps her arms around Faye , and hugs her while saying " I know; my little fairy, but just give it a chance who knows what will happen." Faye nods against her shoulder, and say's "Ok Aunt Rose." Rose unwraps her arms, and pushes herself away from Faye; while saying "Good, now you better get going, or you will be late for the first day." Faye smiles, and say's "Right!" Faye moves away from Rose to gather her things, and they both walk out of the room; with Rose closing the door behind them.

End Chap.1


	3. Chapter 2

Mystery meets Mystic

Chap.2

* * *

(Third POV)

-Torrington Academy-

-10:30 a.m.-

Faye walked into the main building of Torrington Academy. A voice asked " You must be the transfer student?" Faye turned to see a girl who looked around her age. She has fair skin, light brown hair that was past the shoulders, green eye's, two purple hair clips. One was a pink flower, the other was a star. Has a slender body; A long sleeve pink shirt with dark pink sleeves, light blue jeans that stop at her knees and pink and white sneakers with no socks in them, and her right side is a small purple shoulder bag. Faye nods her head while saying " And you must be the welcoming committee." The girl smiles, and says " Yeah! I'm Diana Lombard."

Faye sticks out her hand, and said "I'm Faye Lynn, but you can call me Fay." Diana shacks her hand, while asking "Shall we start the tour?" Faye nods, and they where off.

-A two hours later-

/:Faye gets done of the tour of the campus with Diana:/ Diana ask's " So what do you think of Torrington Academy?" Faye smiles while replying " I think I'm going to like it here." Diana started to say " I'm sure you will love i—-Ah!"; but screamed when a large size spider on a string appears in front of her. Faye softly giggles at it, but was surprised to hear two people laughing so hard behind them. Diana glared at both of them, and yelled " MARTIN MYSTERY! I can't believe you do something so childish!" The young man who was slender, fair skin, brown eyes, yellow spiky hair, tan-gray pants, a red and yellow collared shirt with a white and slate blue bordered shirt in it, with a pair of red and white sneakers. The other man with the young male was taller than him; muscular with black hair, tan-brown skin, dark-brown eyes and hairy arms. His outfit was an orange collared shirt and dark navy blue pants with black shoes, along he wears a necklace with a silver-shark tooth. The young man now know as Martin stopped laughing, and replied " Oh come on Dia, it was just harmless fun!" Diana glared at him, and said" You scared ten years off my life." Martin replies " Well I just did you a favor then." Diana kicked Martin in his shin area; Faye stands by the taller man, and asked " Are they always like this?" The taller one said " Mm, Martin and Diana are step-siblings." Faye replies "That explains it." The taller man says " Java." Faye replied "Faye." Diana finished beating up Martin, and said " I'm sorry you had to see that Fay." Faye replied "It's alright; Diana." Martin appears beside Diana, and says "I'm Martin Mystery." Faye holds out her hand, and said " Faye, but you can call me Fay." Martin shacks her hand, and let's go of her hand. Diana asks " So why move to Sherbrooke?" Faye replied " My aunt wanted a change in scenery, and it seemed like a good idea." That's when a beep sounded; Faye asked "What was that?" Diana looked slightly nervous, and said "That was Martin's watch to remind us that it's time f-for Java's dentist appointment." Martin scratched the back of his head while saying " Y-yeah he is a bit of a scared cat of the dentist." Java started to shack in fear, and said " No d-dentist. Java no like dentist!" Martin pushed on Java back to move him, while Diana says

" Sorry Fay, but we have to go." Faye smiles, and said " It's fine, Diana. I'll see you later." After they disappear around the corner; Faye mumble aloud " Sooner than you think." She turns around to see a rectangular portal showing a office desk, with a few chairs, and M.O.M standing nearby. Faye steps through the portal into M.O.M's office as the portal closes behind her. Faye smiles, and says "Hello M.O.M!" M.O.M smirks, and says "Hello Faye." Faye leans against the desk as M.O.M asked " Do they subject anything ?" Faye shakes her head no, and replies "Not a thing." Behind a pair of door's was a ding sound.

M.O.M says " Sit in my chair, and turn around." Faye dose as she is told; M.O.M stands by the chair, and turns her attention to the doors. Faye hears the door's opens, and M.O.M say's "Hello Agents." A courses of voices replies "Hello M.O.M" Faye can hardly keep the grin off her face. M.O.M says" Today you will be going to Mexico to some mayan ruins, because a few reports of strange activity has been happening." A familiar voice asked "What kind of activity?" M.O.M replied "Strange sightings, voices, short time lapse memory losses." A male voice say's " Alien abduction's have been happing, so they can use us as human subjects." M.O.M lets out a frustrated sigh, and said " Also you will be joined by a new agent." The male voice sounded a bit annoyed by that fact " What a newbie?" The female voice asked "Who is it?" M.O.M smirks, and say's " You can turn now." Faye turns the chair around and says "Really, Martin you hurt me with your words." Diana, Martin, and Java all have shocked looks. A little green alien wearing a white suit, and flying in a mini hovercraft said " Faye your back!" Faye smiles, and says

"Hey Billy." They both high five each other; Diana was the first to snap out of it, and asked "Faye! What are you doing here?!" Faye replied "I'm the newbie agent that is going, with you on this mission." Martin scratched the back of his head, and said "Opps.." Faye says "Don't worry about it, Martin." M.O.M clear her throat to get their attention; after she knows that they are paying attention, she speaks again " Faye has a few unique abilities that might, be helpful for this mission." Diana asks "What kind of abilities?" Faye replies "Spirit Familiars, Empaty just to name a few." Martin rubs his chin while saying " Spirit Familiars...Where have I heard that before?" Faye replies " In the 16th century Spirit Familiar's where used by witches, or cunning folk, but it depends on how you use them. Also a doppelgänger, or a spirit companion are the double of one's self. Most commonly in animal forms." Martin snaps his finger, and points at Faye saying "That's right, but also have a darker side to history." Faye nods her head slightly, and says "Let's not get into that." Java asked "Empathy?" Faye replies "I can see a person past memories, to see what happens, and feel what happens." Java says "Oh." Diana scoffs slightly, and said "I don't believe it." Faye raise a eyebrow, and asks "Which one?" Diana replies "Both." Faye asks "Why is it so hard for you to believe it?" Diana replies "There is no way spirits are real, and empathy is a parlor's trick." Faye looked at M.O.M with a question in her eyes 'Should I prove it?' M.O.M shrugs her shoulder's as if to say 'It's up to you.' Faye looks back at Diana, and says "You stayed up to three a.m. then rushed to greet me; all because you a five thousand word essay for english, and history that are due today. Also if you would look to your right side..." They looked to the right side, and beside M.O.M was a adult gray wolf. Diana looked back at Faye, and asked "How did you know?" Faye replies "When we shacked hands before the tour; I saw you staying up last night to type your paper's." Diana looks surprised, but soon looked guilty, and say's "Oh...Sorry about that." Faye just smiles, and shrugs her shoulders while saying "It's fine Diana. Most are skeptical about my abilities." Martin has a star stuck look in his eyes, while saying "Your so cool." Java nods his head in agreement. M.O.M clears her throat again to get their attention. Once she had it; she started to say "Good luck agents, and play nice." A rectangular portal open to a Mexican city. As they head over to the portal, Faye looks back at M.O.M, and Billy one last time. Billy gives a thumbs up, while M.O.M nods her head to Faye. Faye smiles at them, and turns back to the portal then steps through it. The portal closes behind her.

 **End Chap.2**


End file.
